thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Movie Trips
Creature Movie Trips are a series of videos uploaded to the Creature Hub channel, showing the Creatures attending a movie, usually on the day it premieres, a midnight release, or movie marathons. Older trips generally took place at an AMC Theater, but newer ones have occurred at a nearby Alamo Drafthouse. Format I. Intro *(Episodes 1-10) A conversation between the creatures filmed at the house. *(Episodes 11-13) The other creatures "leaving" James at the house *(Episodes 14-present) A theatrical, improvised skit featuring the Creatures dressing up as characters similar to the ones in the movie they are about to see. II. Pre-movie conversation/predictions in the car. III. Before the movie in the parking lot, usually James will scream "We're going to see _____!" IV. Post-movie: thoughts and opininons on the Movie, James (If Present) yelling at people out the window. List of Movie Trips #''Avengers'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, Seamus, and James) #''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Max, and Seamus) #''The Dark Knight'' Trilogy Marathon (Dan, Jordan, James, Max, and Seamus) #''Total Recall'' (Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #''Looper(Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #Taken 2'' (Dan, James, Sly, and Sp00n) #''Skyfall (Dan, Jordan, Seamus) #The Hobbit'' (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Die Hard'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Oblivion (Dan, Jordan, and Monica) #Iron Man 3'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Man of Steel'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Seamus, Sly, Ze and Aleks) #''The Lone Ranger(Dan, Jordan, Monica, and Liz) #Pacific Rim (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #R.I.P.D.'' (Jordan, Sly and Seamus) #''The Wolverine'' (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #''Elysium'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Seamus, Sp00n) #''Kick-Ass 2(Dan, James, Seamus, Sly) #The World's End'' (Dan, James, Aleks) #''Riddick (Dan, Jordan, and Aleks) #Insidious: Chapter 2'' Movie Marathon (Sly, James and Aleks) #''Machete Kills(Sly, James, and Dan) #Escape Plan(James, Jordan, Aleks, and Dan) #Bad Grandpa (Jordan (Skit Only), Aleks, James, Sly, and Dan) #Thor: The Dark World(Jordan, James, Sly and Dan) #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (James (Skit Only), Aleks, Dan, Seamus, and Jordan) #''I, Frankenstein'' (Dan, Jordan and Sly) #''The Lego Movie'' (Dan, Jordan, and Sly) #''Robocop'' (Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (Dan, James, Aleks and Sly) #''Non-Stop'' (Aleks (skit only), Jordan, Dan, Seamus, James and Sly) Dude, Spoilers! Starting with Elysium, the Creatures film a separate video where they give their ratings on the movie with spoilers. Since Dan had to edit it spoilers from previous movie trips. They then asked the fans if they should do it regularly which each movie trip. It has since only been done for Elysium and Kick Ass 2. Trivia *All Creatures have been to at least one movie trip *Dan has been to the most Creature Movie Trips, appearing in all thus far except R.I.P.D (due to being at Comic-Con) and Insidious: Chapter 2. *During Iron Man Movie Marathon, Star Trek into Darkness, and Man of Steel, the Creatures jokingly left James at the house even though James says he's the biggest fan of the movie, wearing Clothes and Accessories related to the movie. He in reality went to see all of these movies (except Star Trek into Darkness) *James yelling out the window on the drive home has become one of the most iconic parts of the channel and is the only reason why some people watch the movie trips **It hasn't always been James who yelled out of the car, Jordan yelled out during their trip to see Die Hard, and Sly yelled before seeing Iron Man 3. *Kick Ass 2 was the first movie trip where another creature drove besides Jordan, as Sly was driving (excluding episodes with multiple cars as Immortal was seen driving with Nova during Iron Man 3). *Insidious: Chapter 2 is the first horror movie trip. *Sp00n has stated that he dislikes movie premieres, which would explain his rare appearance in movie trips. Links *Playlist on The Creature Hub Category:Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:All Creatures Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014